Marcado por la muerte
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Levi ha sufrido depresión desde que era joven. Eren es un fantasma atrapado por una maldición. Un intento de suicidio les llevará a conocerse sin saber las consecuencias de ese encuentro, dando lugar a un amor marcado por la muerte. AU, sobrenatural, suspenso.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! He vuelto con una nueva historia, esta vez probando algo un poco diferente, un poco de acción sobrenatural y suspenso. Este capítulo es sólo el prólogo y está narrado desde el punto de vista de Levi, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Esta historia tratará temas relacionados con la depresión, el suicidio y temas sobrenaturales. **

**Advertencias:** AU, sobrenatural, suspenso, mención de suicidio, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Prólogo**

Me acerco hasta la ventana de mi habitación que tiene vista a una pequeña plaza, desde aquí, puedo ver a las personas pasear de aquí para allá viviendo sus patéticas vidas, siempre tratando de aparentar para agradar a todos, dando la impresión de tener una vida perfecta. Estoy cansado de tanta falsedad.

Me alejo de la ventana y el mundo de mentiras fuera de ella para sentarme en la cama. Sobre ella están cinco cajas de pastillas para dormir. No me fue difícil conseguirlas, hace casi un año que comencé a sufrir de insomnio; al principio las consumía, pero ni con una caja completa lograba alejar a los demonios que viven en mi interior. Por eso las dejé, al igual que el resto de los medicamentos que tampoco me ayudaban.

Cuando decidí que estaba suficientemente cansado de este mundo, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue cortarme las venas. _Asqueroso_. Sería rápido, sí, pero estoy seguro de que estaría consciente el tiempo suficiente para ver mi sangre ensuciar todo a mí alrededor. Después, pensé en ahorcarme, pero si la soga se rompe todo sería en vano. Dejarme caer desde un edificio alto no era una opción, tampoco saltar al vacío, no quiero llamar la atención, no quiero que nadie se vea obligado a presenciar mi muerte y acabe sintiéndose culpable, y mucho menos que intenten detenerme. Entonces recordé las muchas cajas de somníferos guardadas en la alacena. _Perfecto_. Una muerte limpia y silenciosa.

Repasé de nuevo mi agenda para hoy, quiero dejar todo listo cuando me vaya. Limpié y ordené el pequeño cuarto donde vivo, me bañe y vestí casualmente, y finalmente tomé una taza de té negro. Mi favorito.

Saco todos los comprimidos sobre una mesita junto a la cama, veinticinco comprimidos, ¿cuantos necesito para perder la consciencia? ¿Y para morir? Tal vez sea mejor tomarlos todos. Uno a uno, los trago ignorando el sabor amargo que se instala en mi boca. En unos pocos minutos las pastillas se han terminado y yo me alegro de haber llegado tan lejos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en hacer efecto?

Por suerte pensé en todo y he traído conmigo un libro para pasar el tiempo. Lo abro en una página marcada por una nota adhesiva. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después las letras se vuelven borrosas y me es imposible continuar leyendo así que cierro el libro y lo dejo en la cama. Cuando encuentren mi cuerpo tal vez piensen que fueron los poemas los que me deprimieron al grado de tomar esta decisión.

Un intenso mareo de apodera de mí y me revuelve el estómago, pero si vomito ahora no moriré. Decido aguantar las náuseas distrayéndome con otra cosa, pero ya no puedo seguir leyendo y tratar de ponerme en pie sería un martirio innecesario. Giro mi cabeza hacia la ventana, al menos puedo ver la plaza mientras tanto.

Una pequeña orquesta callejera se instala al centro de la plaza y algunas personas se acercan para escuchar. Cuando comienzan a tocar el sonido llena mis oídos y tranquiliza mi mente. Afuera el atardecer tiñe de rosas y anaranjados la plaza, donde familias enteras se han reunido para disfrutar la música.

Al menos me iré con un buen recuerdo de este mundo que he decidido abandonar. ¿El motivo? Son demasiados. Cuando cumplí doce años comencé a tener problemas de depresión, claro que en ese momento no sabía explicar porque en un momento podía estar riendo y un segundo después molesto por cualquier cosa. Fue a los veinte, gracias a mi primer intento de suicidio, que supe que aquello era depresión.

A mis veintiocho años nunca me he sentido a gusto. Algunos días incluso me siento como un fantasma entre el resto de las personas. _Invisible_. Mi familia trataba de integrarme en sus actividades, de hacerme sentir que pertenecía a algo, pero con el tiempo se dieron por vencidos. Durante años traté de estar bien, de aparentar que nada pasaba, por el bien de todos a mi alrededor, pero ahora he decidido dejar de preocuparme por los demás y hacer algo por mí. Aunque no podría decir que estoy siendo egoísta cuando hasta en este momento elegí el método menos llamativo para que puedan superarlo pronto.

Al mareo se han sumado un molesto zumbido en los oídos y constantes cólicos que me hacen desear detenerme. Esperaba que tantos comprimidos me hicieran dormir de inmediato, pero esto no es lo que esperaba. De cualquier forma ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, ya he comenzado a morir.

A mi mente llegan varias preguntas que nunca me había molestado en considerar. ¿Alguien notará mi ausencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en olvidarme? No importa, no estaré aquí para verlo. Pero, ¿qué hay después de la muerte? Espero que sea mejor que éste mundo. Espero que no haya nada.

La música pasa de las notas alegres y llenas de vida a otras cargadas de melancolía que invitan a la soledad. Perfecto para este momento.

En medio de la melodía, el dolor se vuelve más intenso e insoportable, se suponía que tendría una muerte tranquila. Siento la cabeza pesada y parece que fuera a explotar, el zumbido también se ha vuelto insoportable. Por primera vez desde que tomé mi decisión, siento miedo. Pero ya es tarde y mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse, el sonido se vuelve lejano, mi vista poco a poco se oscurece por completo y apenas puedo distinguir los sonidos. De golpe todo el dolor, las molestias, todas las sensaciones desaparecen, ya no siento la cama bajo mi cuerpo... y finalmente pierdo la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos de nuevo no pregunto si estoy en el cielo, estoy seguro de que allá no tienen máquinas que monitorizan tu ritmo cardíaco ni atan tus manos a la cama. Estoy en un puto hospital, vivo.

—¡Buenos días Levi! —Conozco esa voz. —¿Qué tal dormiste?

Frente a mi aparece su rostro con esa molesta sonrisa despreocupada suya, aunque en sus ojos puedo ver que no ha dormido mucho y esta angustiada. Probablemente fue ella quien me encontró. Mi terapeuta y amiga de la infancia.

—Hanji.

Mi voz sale ronca y cansada, pero ella parece aliviada de escucharme, y yo me golpeo mentalmente por no elegir un método más efectivo.

—Me diste un susto terrible, que suerte que elegiste este día y pude llegar a tiempo.

¿Este día? Claro, fui un tonto, el primer domingo de cada mes ella me visita en casa para asegurarse de que estoy bien como parte de la terapia. Mierda, ¿cómo pude pasar por alto ese detalle?

—No tenías por qué intervenir. —Le digo molesto. —Ya había tomado mi decisión.

Sé que debería agradecerle, pero no me hizo un favor, yo no quería seguir viviendo y ahora me ha encadenado a una vida que ya no deseo, porque estoy seguro que después de esto no podré escapar del psiquiátrico.

—Eres mi amigo Levi, ¿cómo podría dejarte ahí?

Su expresión se vuelve seria y me molesta. ¿Por qué no pueden respetar mi decisión? Quiero decirle que no se meta en mi vida, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la puerta se abre y Erwin aparece vistiendo su horrible bata blanca.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado Levi. —Me sonríe y yo lo ignoro fastidiado. —Tuvimos que hacerte un lavado de estómago, es increíble que sobrevivieras a tantos comprimidos. Espera, déjame quitarte eso.

Un lavado de estómago. Eso explica porque siento el estómago revuelto y probablemente la cantidad de pastillas sea el motivo por el que siento como si acabaran de arrollarme. Erwin retira las correas aunque va contra las reglas, pero él sabe que no intentaré nada por ahora.

—¿Cuándo me ingresarán? —pregunto sin rodeos, ya sabía que algo así podría pasar.

Ambos se miran antes de voltear a verme. Odio cuando soy el único que no está enterado.

—En realidad eso no será necesario.

No van a ingresarme, eso es extraño.

—Hanji y yo pensamos que tal vez necesitas salir de la ciudad por un tiempo, ya sabes, tomar unas vacaciones.

Ambos sonríen esperando mi respuesta. Tal vez no sea mala idea, podría relajarme, romper la rutina que me asfixia... y si no funciona, será más difícil que me encuentren a tiempo. Suspiro.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo por un tiempo.

No es que realmente importe, no tengo un trabajo y hace mucho que no frecuento a nadie, pero no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, probablemente no funcionará.

—Genial, saldremos este fin de semana.

¿Saldremos? Acaso ellos piensan...

—¡Tranquilo Levi! —Dice Hanji averiguando mis pensamientos —sólo te ayudaremos a instalarte. Tenemos el lugar perfecto.

El lugar perfecto. No existe nada como eso, pero asiento en respuesta. El fin de semana comienza la cuenta atrás.

* * *

Paso toda la semana ordenando la casa y haciendo las maletas. Aunque me dejaron salir del hospital al día siguiente, Hanji ha venido a casa cada día para asegurarse de que estoy bien, incluso a mí me sorprende lo bien que me he sentido estando ocupado. Cuando finalmente llega el sábado, una pequeña parte de mí se siente esperanzada con este viaje, tal vez sea útil después de todos. Erwin y Hanji me recogen cerca de las diez y conducen por alrededor de dos horas hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, me llevó una gran sorpresa que oculto perfectamente con mi rostro indiferente. La casa es vieja, aunque se conserva perfectamente, y está algo sucia pero con una buena limpieza quedará como nueva. Es una casa estilo victoriano de dos pisos, desde aquí se ve bastante amplia. Y está completamente sola, rodeada únicamente por un espeso bosque, Hanji dijo que los vecinos más cercanos están al menos a un kilómetro. Es perfecta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta Hanji mirando la casa.

—Está sucia.

Y es verdad, limpiar me tomará varios días antes de que pueda comenzar a instalarme.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? —pregunto con genuino interés, no me gustaría terminar de limpiar e inmediatamente irme.

—El tiempo que necesites, —responde Erwin —creemos que podrían ser mínimo unos seis meses, pero eres libre de elegir.

Seis meses, eso me da bastante tiempo libre.

—No te preocupes Levi, vendré a visitarte cada semana y cuando tenga tiempo libre, no te sentirás sólo.

—¡Quién dijo que me sentiría sólo! No quiero verte cada semana.

En realidad no quiero verla una vez por semana, pero supongo que es el precio por no estar internado en el psiquiátrico.

—Me gustaría cumplir tu deseo pero son órdenes, si quieres seguir libre tendré que hacer visitas regulares.

—Da igual.

Llevar todas mis cosas a la casa debería ser relativamente sencillo, sólo traje conmigo un poco de ropa y algunas cosas para la limpieza, según me dijeron la casa está amueblada. Bajo del auto y saco las maletas del portaequipaje con ayuda de Erwin mientras Hanji abre la puerta.

Apenas cruzo el umbral la sorpresa se apodera de mí, por suerte ninguno de ellos lo nota. Dentro está mucho más sucio que afuera, los muebles cubiertos con sábanas están llenos de telarañas y la alfombra que cubre el suelo casi por completo esta llena de manchas oscuras. Pero, a pesar del olor y la suciedad, el lugar es realmente acogedor.

Erwin se aclara la garganta a mi lado y me doy cuenta que me he quedado inmóvil.

—Lo siento Levi, la casa está más sucia de lo que esperaba. Además es tarde y debo volver al hospital.

Él luce genuinamente apenado, si no lo conociera creería que de verdad lamenta dejarme todo el trabajo pero sé que esto es parte de su plan para mantenerme ocupado.

—No importa, lo haré mejor sólo.

Ambos se despiden de mí preguntando si estaré bien y prometiendo volver el fin de semana antes de marcharse. Cuando finalmente me quedo sólo lo primero que hago es cubrir mi rostro con un paño y retirar todas las sábanas que cubren los muebles de la estancia. Había pensado recorrer el lugar pero será mejor que lo haga mientras limpio, después de todo tengo bastante tiempo para explorar y si cae la noche al menos tendré un lugar donde dormir.

Cuando finalmente he terminado de arreglar la estancia ha caído la tarde. Ahora sin las sábanas ni la suciedad cubriendo cada rincón me doy cuenta que no estaba equivocado y el lugar es verdaderamente acogedor. Me siento en el sofá a descansar un poco mientras como algo antes de continuar, justo ahora me pasa por la mente que no me molesté en preguntarle a Erwin cómo había conseguido este lugar, pero me asegurare de hacerlo en la primera oportunidad.

Cerca de las once me doy cuenta que he pasado el día limpiando sin parar y aún no he terminado ni siquiera el primer piso. Pero mi cuerpo pide un descanso y no se lo voy a negar. Después de comer un poco y tomar bastante agua me recuesto en el sofá y cierro los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco.

Apenas me estoy quedando dormido cuando siento una penetrante mirada sobre mí. Abro los ojos despacio y me topo frente a frente con unos enormes ojos verdes que me miran entre curiosos y molestos, tan cerca de mi rostro que incluso puedo sentir su aliento sobre mi piel…

—Sal de aquí.

Podría jurar que escuché un gruñido acompañando sus amenazantes palabras antes de que se acerque aún más a mí, es entonces cuando noto que no puedo mover mi cuerpo. Estoy perdido.

Abro los ojos de golpe y me incorporo violentamente en el sofá, sintiendo mi pulso acelerado y mi respiración entrecortada. Fue sólo un sueño, pero el recuerdo de esa penetrante mirada me hace estremecer… de cualquier forma, ¿quién era esa persona?


	2. Aparición

**Advertencias:** AU, sobrenatural, suspenso, mención de suicidio, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

**Aparición**

Después de un par de días finalmente logró terminar de limpiar la casa, aunque no podía decir que todo había sido tranquilo. En realidad no era que hubiera tenido algún contratiempo, era más como una sensación de incomodidad que no le permitía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cada vez que se distraía podía sentirse observado, aunque claro, cuando volteaba no había nadie detrás de él, además era imposible que hubiera alguien más pues se había encargado de revisar cada puerta y ventana. Sólo había algo que le molestaba, la puerta del sótano, que no había logrado abrir en todo ese tiempo.

Salió de la cama sin mucho ánimo pues ahora que no tenía nada que hacer la depresión aprovechaba para atacarlo de nuevo. Se habría quedado todo el día acostado si no tuviera que recibir visitas esa tarde.

Tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa antes de bajar a la cocina por un café, esa tarde iría Hanji, seguramente acompañada del rubio, y necesitaba verse bien para evitar que sus visitas se volvieran más continuas o, en el peor de los casos, alguien se quedara con él. Necesitaba que se confiaran para terminar lo que había dejado pendiente. Y, más que cualquier otra cosa, que nadie notara el hecho de que no tomaba sus medicinas.

Ese sería un día largo.

* * *

—¿Hola? —respondió el teléfono luego de verificar el número.

—Hola, —saludó la castaña al otro lado de la línea —Sólo quería saber si irás conmigo esta tarde.

—Claro, apenas termine aquí paso por ti para ir juntos. —Aun necesitaba terminar algunos asuntos en el hospital pero él también quería saber cómo estaba pasándolo el pelinegro.

—Bien, tendré todo listo. Erwin... —se detuvo, tal vez no sería buena idea preguntar por teléfono pero había algo que la había tenido pensando toda la semana, —olvídalo, nos vemos más tarde.

Su extraño comportamiento le dejó pensando después de cortar la llamada, no era normal que ella se abstuviera de preguntar algo. Dejó el teléfono en paz, aún necesitaba terminar el papeleo.

* * *

Ordenó la sala de estar, limpió el baño de la planta baja, lavó y acomodó los trastes que había usado en el desayuno y volvió a limpiar el suelo de la cocina. Todo buscando mantenerse ocupado aún cuando lo único que estaba logrando era sentirse ansioso. Por suerte no tardarían en llegar, después de eso podría volver a la cama.

Así había sido desde que tenía memoria, necesitaba entretenerse en algo, mantenerse ocupado todo el tiempo o llegaban las crisis de ansiedad y la ya tan familiar sensación que trae consigo la depresión.

Algunos días se sentía bien, con ganas de salir y gozar la vida, pero eran pocos y cada vez más efímeros, abundaban más los días malos donde, si bien le iba, al menos salía de la cama. Esa era su vida.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el sofá a esperar su llegada.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías preguntarme? —le llamó el rubio mirándola de reojo atento al camino.

—Es sólo algo que me daba curiosidad, olvídalo, no es importante. —Respondió mirándole con una sonrisa, después de todo era sólo una duda que surgió en un momento de aburrimiento.

—Adelante, puedes preguntar. No importa si es sólo curiosidad. —Le animó, ahora él también estaba intrigado por lo que fuera a decir.

—Bueno... me preguntaba cómo habías conseguido esa casa, es muy grande y estoy segura de que no es tuya.

Desde que le hablara sobre el lugar unos días atrás, había surgido en ella la curiosidad por ese asunto, y es que aquella casa le recordaba mucho a otra de la que había oído hablar hacia tiempo aunque no lograba acordarse de lo que había escuchado. Por alguna razón, el recuerdo le causaba escalofríos.

Sonrió, al menos ya esperaba esa pregunta y estaba listo para responder, no tenía caso revivir viejas historias.

—Es de un amigo, él y su esposa se mudaron hace un tiempo luego de un... incidente.

—Ya veo. —Respondió dando por terminada la conversación, aunque sus palabras sólo habían servido para inquietarla más. Había algo en esa casa que no acababa de gustarle.

* * *

—¡Levi! ¡Que gusto verte! —Le saludó la efusiva mujer intentando darle un abrazo que terminó siendo esquivado como siempre.

—Deja de ser tan ruidosa. —Se quejó el pelinegro alejándose del alcance de su terapeuta y dejándoles pasar.

—¿Ya te has acostumbrado al lugar? —Preguntó atento Erwin a modo de saludo.

—Sí, es agradable. —Admitió sinceramente, de todas formas no tenía nada en su contra. Habían sido amigos por años a pesar de que su relación fuera más de médico—paciente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los tres pasaron a la sala acomodándose en los sillones, Hanji en uno de una sola plaza mientras Erwin y Levi compartían el más grande.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te has sentido en estos días?

Finalmente había llegado la esperada pregunta, siempre hablaban de cosas triviales, o al menos ella lo hacía, y luego se lo preguntaba. Era como si buscara hacerle sentir cómodo para que le hablara con sinceridad. Cosa que casi nunca sucedía.

—He estado ocupado, apenas ayer terminé de limpiar.

—Perdona, no esperaba que estuviera tan sucia. —En realidad no hacía mucho que la casa estaba deshabitada, por eso le sorprendió que estuviera en ese estado cuando llegaron.

—Estoy segura que fue una buena distracción para él. —Después de años de conocerle, sabía que al menos cuando se mantenía ocupado no sufría de ansiedad.

—Lo fue, en realidad me mantuvo ocupado. —Ambos les miraron estando de acuerdo en que se veía más animado que de costumbre, sin embargo Hanji sabía lo bueno que era aparentando estar bien.

—¿Estás tomando los medicamentos adecuadamente?

—Siempre lo hago. —Respondió simplemente, claro que no le diría la verdad. Era también por eso que no decía nada sobre su extraña sensación de ser constantemente observado, seguro se lo atribuirían a que había dejado el tratamiento y no pensaba arriesgarse a ser vigilado. Tendría que resolverlo él mismo.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse Hanji fue la primera en salir. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando recordó que aún había algo que tenía que preguntarle al mayor.

—Espera Erwin. —Le llamó antes que se alejara.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó curioso por su llamado, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—Sólo quería saber si podrías conseguir la llave del sótano.

Aquella pregunta le había resultado muy extraña pues estaba seguro que no había ninguna llave para el sótano.

—¿Estás seguro de que no está atascada? Hasta donde sé no hay ninguna llave.

—Supongo que es eso. —Respondió arqueando una ceja sin sentirse cómodo con su respuesta pues ya había intentado abrir por muchos métodos. —Intentaré abrirla entonces.

—Está bien, preguntaré por la llave así que déjalo por ahora. —Recibió un asentamiento por parte del pelinegro y decidió dejar el tema, en cualquier caso no podría haber más que basura y suciedad en ese lugar.

Ambos se despidieron dirigiéndose hasta el vehículo en el que habían llegado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir del lado del copiloto, Hanji pudo sentir una penetrante mirada clavada sobre ella que hizo que su piel se erizara. Volteó hacia la casa buscando al causante de aquella sensación mientras intentaba en vano convencerse de que se trataba del más bajo, sin embargo, se encontró mirando una ventana vacía en el segundo piso.

—¿Sucede algo? —La voz de su acompañante le hizo pegar un salto y volver su atención hacia él.

—Nada, vámonos. —Subió al auto esperando por él, ignorando que también había sentido aquella presencia, con la diferencia de que él sí logró distinguir la oscura silueta que les observaba desde el interior.

Suspiró antes de subir al auto, seguro de que lo había imaginado. No tenía caso preocuparse por cosas del pasado.

* * *

Después de que se fueran una extraña sensación se apoderó de él llevándole de incomodidad. Intentó ignorarla tanto como fue posible mirando la televisión, pero no era tan fácil cuando sentía una mirada inquisidora clavada en su nuca.

Luego de cambiar continuamente de canal por un par de horas, decidió darse por vencido e irse a la cama, tal vez allí si lograría alejar ese sentimiento.

Sé dirigió a su habitación, tomando su pijama y una toalla para lavarse el rostro antes de dormir. Una vez en el baño, cambió su ropa y se lavó los dientes, mirándose en el espejo.

Fue cuando estuvo listo y se enderezó para mirarse por última vez al espejo, fue entonces cuando lo vio por un instante. Los mismos ojos verdes que había visto en sus sueños la primera noche. Los mismos que le seguían a todos lados por más que intentara ignorarlos.

Sólo que esta vez, estaban acompañados por un rostro juvenil, de unos 16 o 17 años, que le miraba entre curioso y molesto.

—¿Quién... —giró rápidamente intentando controlar el temblor en su voz para encontrarse con el dueño de aquellos ojos.

Pero terminó viéndose completamente sólo en el baño. Allí no había nadie más.

Esa noche, después de mucho tiempo, volvió a tomar sus medicamentos para dormir, buscando escapar de esa penetrante mirada al menos por unas horas.

Pero ni siquiera en sus sueños podía estar tranquilo. Esa imagen le seguiría hasta sus peores pesadillas.

_Sal de aquí... aún hay tiempo…_

_Aquí no queda más nadie _

_La oscuridad gobierna cada rincón donde la luz no alcanza a llegar_

_No saldrás de aquí con vida _

_No saldrás de aquí estando muerto_

_Él atrapará tu alma... para toda la eternidad _


	3. Soledad

**Hola a todos, espero que aún haya alguien leyendo esta historia a pesar del mucho tiempo que ha pasado. Sólo quiero aclarar que NO voy a abandonar esta historia, tan sólo tenía algunas dudas respecto a la trama y he decidido hacer algunas modificaciones que haré oficiales en el próximo capítulo, espero que mejoren la trama.**

**Advertencias: **AU, sobrenatural, suspenso, mención de suicidio, posible Lemmon más adelante

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen

* * *

**Soledad**

En los veinte años que llevaba en ese lugar, nunca antes había sentido ningún tipo de interés en quienes llegaban a vivir allí hasta que llegó él. Ese hombre tenía algo diferente, algo que le resultaba en cierto modo atractivo.

Tal vez era por su indiferencia, o por la forma en que fingía no notar su presencia cuando se paraba frente a él, pero desde que llegó a vivir a su casa no había podido dejar de observarle con inexplicable interés.

Claro que nunca antes había visto a alguien permanecer tan tranquilo luego de verle. Aunque no los culpaba, él también saldría corriendo si viera un fantasma.

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde su muerte y Eren aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ser ignorado. O temido, cualquiera de las dos. Pero ese es el precio de estar atrapado.

Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo o por qué, pero un día abrió los ojos y se encontró con la casa completamente vacía, sin rastro alguno de sus padres y con una extraña sensación en el pecho que no podía explicar. Claro que después comprendió que aquello ni siquiera era una sensación, era sólo un pensamiento. Ya no podía sentir nada.

Al principio no lograba entender nada, no entendía cómo había podido morir si apenas tenía diecisiete años y mucho menos entendía por qué no recordaba la forma en que había muerto, y había tratado por todos los medios de comunicarse con sus padres, pero algo le impedía salir de esa casa. Estaba atrapado.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a preguntarse el por qué estaba allí, siendo un fantasma. Cuando estaba vivo había leído sobre eso alguna vez, tal vez su muerte había sido espontánea, o tal vez fue muy trágica, o tal vez sólo había dejado algo pendiente que no le dejaba marcharse.

Fuera lo que fuera, cada vez que intentaba recordarlo había una extraña energía que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y le impedía concentrarse. Así, poco a poco desistió de la idea de pensar en eso y se resignó a quedarse allí, quién sabe, igual si esperaba algún día sucedía por arte de magia. Pero nada pasó.

Fue entonces cuando vino su primer encuentro con él.

Aquello tampoco era más que un recuerdo borroso, quizás de unos diez o doce años atrás, cuando la primer familia se mudó a la casa. Era una familia pequeña de tres integrantes, los padres y su hijo de cinco años, ellos llegaron en el invierno, emocionados por la nueva casa.

No podía negar que su presencia le resultaba acogedora, además de que hacían su existencia un poco menos aburrida aun cuando no hablaba con ellos. Incluso evitaba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera incomodarles como mostrarse ante ellos o tratar de comunicarse. Todo con el fin de mantenerlos allí.

Todo estaba resultando perfectamente hasta que un día se desató el caos cuando, de la nada, extrañas manifestaciones comenzaron a suceder una tras otra. Comenzó con las luces que parpadeaban sin motivo, luego fueron los electrodomésticos que se encendían sin nadie que estuviera cerca, después, las cosas salían volando de sus lugar, siempre atacando a alguno de ellos.

En cuestión de días, ya habían sufrido varios ataques, algunos con consecuencias desastrosas como el brazo roto de la madre o la fractura del niño. Pero lo que más intrigada a Eren era el hecho de no recordar nada durante el tiempo que duraban los ataques. Era como si perdiera el conocimiento y al despertar se encontrara con un nuevo desastre.

Incluso llegó a pensar que era él mismo quién provocaba esos ataques, sin embargo, la última vez, todo se vino abajo y Eren fue testigo del horror que vivió la familia sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sucedió una noche fría y lluviosa, la tormenta había provocado un apagón y era imposible salir de la casa con ese clima. Los tres se habían reunido en la sala de estar, sentados muy juntos en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas frente a la oscura pantalla del televisor.

Aquello no era algo extraño ni fuera de lo común, era el clima normal de esa época del año, sin embargo las constantes y cada vez más violentas manifestaciones convertían la más ligera lluvia en un espectáculo lleno de horror. Los rayos iluminaban la habitación proyectando extrañas sombras en las paredes y los truenos retumbaban haciendo eco por cada rincón de la casa, volviendo un simple fenómeno natural en algo incómodo y perturbador.

Desde las sombras, Eren observaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar extraña intentando encontrar el motivo de los recientes ataques, aunque en su interior su mayor deseo era probarse a sí mismo que él no era el causante.

La noche parecía tranquila, luego de un par de horas los nervios de todos se habían tranquilizado y parecía que esa vez podrían dormir tranquilos. En cuanto la tormenta pareció haber terminado, los tres se levantaron de sus lugares y se separaron para volver a su rutina diaria. Ese fue el error les seguiría por el resto de sus vidas.

El padre, un hombre fuerte en sus treintas, se dirigió al jardín a revisar la instalación eléctrica y tratar de devolver la luz a la casa. La madre, una mujer de cuerpo menudo pero ágil, fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de leche para su hijo y un café para ella y su esposo. El pequeño, de unos tres o cuatro años, se había quedado en la sala por órdenes de sus padres mientras esperaba a que volvieran las luces. Eren por su parte se había quedado a su lado, intentando convencerse de que la repentina opresión en su pecho no era más que sus nervios, que nada malo iba a pasar.

De pronto y sin que nadie pudiera haberlo previsto, el sonido de un golpe inundó la casa acompañado de un rugido aterrador que les helo la sangre. La madre trató de volver con su pequeño, dejó atrás el café y la comida que preparaba importándole poco que pudiera quemarse y corrió de vuelta a la sala esquivando los muebles que ahora resultaban un obstáculo, sin embargo, mientras rodeaba la mesa para salir del comedor, un filoso cuchillo cortó el aire frente a sus ojos, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo. Aún no lograba reponerse de la impresión cuando otro cuchillo se sumó al primero, clavándose en la pared al otro lado de la habitación. Horrorizada, giró el rostro hacia el lugar del que habían venido, temiendo encontrarse con algún espectro que fuera el culpable de la agresión. No encontró nada.

Temblando, se puso de pie con la seguridad de su hijo como único pensamiento, dispuesta a atravesar esa puerta incluso si tenía que sortear los peligros de la que, hasta entonces, consideraba su casa. Su mirada decidida recorrió cada rincón del comedor, planeando en su mente el camino que seguiría y que parecía ser el más seguro. Tomó un profundo respiro y hecho a correr, ambos brazos en alto cubriendo su rostro y su pecho pero sin bloquear la visibilidad. Apenas alcanzó a agacharse cuando un tenedor pasó esta vez sobre su cabeza, acompañado de otros cuantos que vio pasar frente a ella.

Las puertas de los muebles comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse de formas violenta, los trastes y demás cosas salían volando en su dirección, alcanzando a golpearla algunas veces mientras ella ahogaba gemidos de dolor y veía la puerta cada vez más lejos a pesar de estar a sólo un par de metros de distancia. Con el cuerpo lleno de hematomas, alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de abandonar ese infierno cuando un cuchillo de plata se clavó en el dorso de su mano, haciéndole retroceder mientras intentaba no pensar en el dolor. En su espalda comenzaron a golpear platos, cubiertos y demás cosas que no supo identificar mientras no podía hacer nada más que encogerse como protección. En su mente trataba de darse fuerza pensando en proteger a su hijo, pero los numerosos golpes y cortes en su cuerpo además del charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor no le permitían pensar en nada más.

En el patio trasero, el padre aun intentaba restaurar la electricidad cuando el extraño sonido le había hecho saltar, dejando caer la lámpara que llevaba con él y ocasionando que esta se apagara. Con una maldición, se agachó buscando el objeto a tientas en el suelo, seguro de que no podría estar muy lejos de sus pies, pero allí no había nada. Desesperado se arrodilló en el suelo buscando con la certeza de que no era lo suficientemente pequeña como para perderse entre el césped, y aun así algo en su interior le decía que no podría encontrarla, que la lámpara no estaba más en ese lugar.

Se negaba a aceptar aquello como una posibilidad, por lo que su búsqueda no cesaba hasta que, a sus espaldas, un ligero murmullo iba cobrando fuerza, provocándole un escalofrío que le impedía voltear. Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, más cerca, como si cientos de personas hubieran pasado de susurrarse unos a otros a clamar en voz alta palabras ininteligibles que poco a poco fueron tomando sentido en su cabeza. Eran advertencias, amenazas, palabras que prometían los horrores más desagradables si no se marchaban de inmediato, sin otro lugar a donde huir, se agachó en posición fetal ocultándose en la pared de la casa, queriendo creer que aquello podría ofrecerle algún tipo de seguridad mientras suplicaba que les dejaran en paz. Nunca había sentido ninguna clase de temor por la oscuridad, pero en esos momentos se sentía indefenso y asustado, rogando internamente que esa pesadilla terminara pronto.

Mientras tanto el niño, que se había quedado encogido en el sofá luego de aquel sonido aterrador, cubría su rostro con sus manos a modo de defensa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que aquello alejara las pesadillas, al igual que hacía con sus temores nocturnos, pero no parecía funcionar, en la ventana, podía escuchar golpes y rasguños mientras que los sonidos de objetos cayendo y los gemidos de su madre le hicieron sollozar.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en su corta vida, pero aún no llegaba lo peor. Extrañas sombras comenzaron a avanzar por la habitación, directamente hacia él, tomando formas diversas, desde rostros y animales hasta garras y colmillos, haciéndole temblar.

Eren, que había estado observando todo desde las sombras, no pudo soportarlo más y salió de su escondite sin saber si podrían verle o podría siquiera hacer algo por detener el ataque. Se acercó con seguridad hacía el niño, estirando una mano hacia él esperando poder tranquilizarle lo suficiente para poder sacarlo de ahí, cuando sintió una extraña energía que se arremolinaba a su alrededor y le impedía continuar avanzando.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algún motivo sin tener éxito, luchando por liberarse de esas ataduras invisibles mientras los gritos de terror de ambos padres llenaban sus oídos. Las sombras frente a él avanzaron hasta rodear al niño, casi cubriéndolo por completo, y Eren no podía hacer nada por alcanzarlo, golpeaba y pateaba al aire en una lucha desesperada que no parecía surtir efecto. Pero aquello no duró mucho, al menos no para él, pues un escalofrío le recorrió cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

No podía verlo, pero podía sentir una fuerte energía que le crecía más y más como si tratara de absorberlo. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, logró voltear justo a tiempo para ver cómo, de entre las sombras, una silueta comenzaba a formarse acompañada de un par de brillantes ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro cuando perdió la consciencia, al despertar, la casa estaba desierta y no había rastro de quienes la habían habitado a excepción de las oscuras manchas de sangre en el suelo del comedor y parte de la alfombra de la sala de estar. Como si todo aquello no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

Intentó por mucho tiempo encontrar una explicación, incluso trató de buscar a aquel ser que había visto esa noche, pero con el tiempo él se convencía más de que había sido producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, aquella terrible noche le había hecho cambiar para siempre. Después de ese día nunca volvió a involucrarse con las personas que llegaban a vivir a la casa, tan sólo les veía de lejos y de vez en cuando les molestaba para que se fueran de allí, tratando de protegerles del peligro de esa forma.

Así fue su existencia por mucho tiempo, tranquila y solitaria hasta que llegó él, ese hombre de cabello tan negro como la noche que parecía poder verle pero aun así le ignoraba por completo, haciéndole sentir un nuevo y creciente interés. Pero era ese mismo interés el que le hacía desear alejarlo, sacarlo de esa casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él.

Por eso había elegido advertirle, pero el ver esos ojos grises clavados en los suyos a través del espejo le hizo sentir algo que hacía mucho no experimentaba: vergüenza.

—¿Quién…

Antes de que pudiera girar el rostro para verle, se ocultó en las sombras lejos de su mirada, sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza. Aunque claro, eran sólo pensamientos suyos, ya no podía sentir nada.


End file.
